The Principles of Unnatural Selection
The Principles of Unnatural Selection è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Nicky Drayden e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 6 febbraio 2019. Racconta parte della storia di Medge. Racconto precedente: Rage of the Unsung Nota: questa storia contiene contenuti che non sono adatti ai lettori più giovani. Storia “È sicura che non sia morto?” dice Miko, toccando leggermente la fronte dell’anziano monaco. Il monaco è seduto immobile come una statua, con filamenti di alga che si innalzano dalle sue dita allargate e un piccolo accumulo di polipi corallini aggrappati alla sua guancia. E diversi granchi ora considerano la propria casa le fessure sotto le sue gambe incrociate. “Non toccare, Miko” dico io. “Ti prego, smetti di comportarti come uno della superficie ed abbi un po’ di rispetto per i tuoi anziani.” “Da quanto tempo è seduto in questo modo?” chiede Chessa, la mia studentessa migliore, agitando timidamente la mano di fronte allo sguardo assente del monaco. Le uniche cose che si muovono sono i puntini di plancton che fluttuano nell’acqua oceanica. “È proprio quello l’enigma. Qualcuno sa darmi la risposta?” chiedo io. Inverto la rotazione della mia pinna e inizio a nuotare all’indietro, dando spazio alla mia covata per esaminare il monaco da ogni angolo. “Giorni? Settimane? Anni?” Io rido mentre gli studenti nuotano intorno, schizzando da una parte all’altra a ribaltare conchiglie sperando di trovare qualche indizio. Giovani, sempre di fretta come un banco di pesci rasoio. Il mio sorriso sparisce. Io adoro i miei studenti, per davvero, e sono orgogliosa di tutto l’impegno che stanno mostrando, ma il dubbio mi attanaglia mentre li conto continuamente per assicurarmi che nessuno sia rimasto indietro. Solo otto studenti quest’anno. Non è proprio una grande covata. L’anno scorso erano quattordici, e l’anno prima ventidue. E l’anno ancora precedente dovetti rinunciare ad alcuni per timore di non riuscire a tenerli d’occhio tutti. I tempi stanno cambiando, ed i genitori stanno cercando supervisori di covate che parteggiano per gli Adattamentisti: chi utilizza la bioingegneria ed altri princìpi della Fuoriuscita che si sono riversati nei nostri oceani tramite gli zonot Simic. Ho provato con tutta me stessa ad evitare i giochi politici della superficie, restando fedele alle usanze dei nostri antenati e addestrando gli studenti a proteggere le nostre acque con le stesse tecniche che utilizziamo da millenni. zonot è un’enorme voragine che conduce in profondità fino agli oceani di [[Ravnica], ed ogni zonot ha la funzione di un diverso habitat per i Simic: è una specie di enorme grattacielo al contrario. Ciascuno presenta una diversa cultura, ecosistema e distribuzione razziale, e ognuno ha il proprio portavoce.] Kaszira si siede annoiata ai bordi della classe, avvilita come al solito. Ho notato come guarda gli studenti delle altre covate, ammirando le loro pinne allungate in laboratorio che aumentano la velocità di nuoto, i loro adattamenti all’avanguardia sulla pelle, che permettono loro di mimetizzarsi come i migliori mimic oceanici, o la loro vista migliorata che permette loro di avvistare gli intrusi prima che possano infiltrarsi in territorio tritone. Alcuni genitori hanno perfino supportato modifiche più avanzate, come artigli per difendere meglio le nostre acque, ma i loro numeri sono ancora esigui, grazie agli dèi. “Kaszira” la chiamo. “Avvicinati, ti stai perdendo la lezione.” Lei non risponde. Ho provato tantissime volte a connettermi con Kaszira, ma il suo cuore non è dello stesso avviso. Mentre mi avvicino nuotando, i suoi occhi scattano su di me, poi si concentrano nuovamente su qualcosa di fronte a lei. Uno zooplancton. Morto. Gli occhi di Kaszira si incrociano mentre il piccolo cadavere si adagia sul suo naso. Assomiglia così tanto alla Voce degli Utopisti Zegana… certo, una versione più giovane e petulante della nostra leader, ma la somiglianza è incredibile: una spruzzata di pinne vistose (blu con bande iridescenti), un corpo così magro che sarebbe inadatto a qualsiasi tritone, ma non per lei. La definirei di portamento regale se solo non fosse sempre incurvata con la schiena. Mentre un secondo plancton morto si sta adagiando sulla sua pelle, capisco che non sta battendo la fiacca. Sta osservando. Mi fermo e rimango sul posto, cercando di non disturbarla. Un terzo plancton si poggia su di lei, poi si volta verso di me e dice piattamente: “Sette settimane. Ecco da quanto sta meditando quel monaco.” I miei occhi si spalancano. Come è riuscita a vedere l’indizio per l’enigma da così lontano? I ragazzi avrebbero dovuto misurare la larghezza delle sue strisce da digiuno e confrontarla con la larghezza di quelle dorsali per calcolare quarantasette giorni. Poco meno di sette settimane. “Stavo per dirlo io!” dice Chessa, nuotando verso di noi e mostrandomi la spina di scorfano come prova, precisa come un qualsiasi righello della superficie. “Lo giuro sulle branchie di mia nonna!” “Sì, anch’io stavo per dirlo” scherza Miko. Il poveretto non ha mai risolto un enigma da quando è sotto la mia tutela, ma ciò che non ha in spirito d’osservazione lo compensa con il coraggio. Tutti gli altri studenti adorano le sue spiritosaggini e si uniscono in una risata. Io li zittisco. “Kaszira è stata la prima a rispondere. Facciamole spiegare.” “In dieci minuti si sono adagiati su di me sette plancton morti. Che ci porta a quarantadue in un’ora. E con la dimensione media di uno zooplancton uguale ad un ottavo di spina di scorfano, ce ne vorrebbero circa mille per ottenere un rivestimento uniforme su di una superficie liscia della dimensione di una pinna quadrata. Il rivestimento sulla pelle del monaco ammonta fino a sei strati nei punti più spessi: il naso e le punte delle guance sono i più ovvi. Da qui ho dedotto sette settimane. O poco meno.” Si toglie il plancton dal viso, poi ritorna a quel suo vitreo sguardo annoiato. “Osservazioni molto acute. Riuscirai a diventare un’ottima protettrice!” dico io, sperando che il mio incoraggiamento inneschi una scintilla di empatia nel suo cuore. Oh, come vorrei che si chiedesse dell’enorme sacrificio che il monaco ha compiuto in questo tempo, ma mi sembra chiedere troppo. Io sospiro. “Bene, l’altro modo in cui avreste potuto capire-” Tiro fuori la mia spina di pesce, anticata in bronzo con delle perle incastonate sul bordo, e mi preparo a mostrare alla classe il metodo classico di risoluzione dell’enigma. “Wow!” dice Miko, con la bocca spalancata. Mi ci vuole un momento per capire che non si è stupito del mio righello, ma di Ptero Zallik, supervisore maggiore delle covate e flagello della mia esistenza. Avevo sentito le voci, ma non avrei mai creduto che fosse veramente andato e l’avesse fatto. Il suo intero busto ora sembra di origine crostacea, di color rosso ruggine e pieno di protuberanze, e le sue braccia ora terminano con due grosse chele. “Che bella corrente che c’è qui, Medge” mi dice, mostrando le sue nuove parti del corpo alla ricerca di un complimento. “C’era finché non hai deciso di nuotarci dentro” bofonchio sottocorrente, per poi costringermi a sorridere. “Saluti, Ptero. Mi sembri più elegante del solito. Non dirmelo… ti sei dato una spuntatina alle pinne?” Lui ride mentre la sua covata nuota per avvicinarsi a lui. Ventisette studenti. E ventisette milioni di anni di evoluzione Utopica sparsi tra loro, se contiamo tutte le modifiche Simic. “Stai ancora insegnando le strisce da digiuno? Credevo le avessero tolte dal curriculum secoli fa.” “Sono ancora importanti per chi desidera prendersi il tempo di impararle” ringhio io. “Bè, sono sicuro che avrai molto tempo da dedicare ad ogni tuo studente individualmente. È certamente una benedizione da parte degli antichi dèi del mare! Io, invece, ho le chele completamente impegnate, dato che la mia classe è piena di studenti. Quest’anno sono disponibili solo sessantadue posizioni al protettorato, e ventiquattro saranno mie senza alcun dubbio: maestri di empatia, coraggio e osservazione. Ma ora che ho dato una buona occhiata alla competizione, penso che riuscirò ad ottenerle tutte.” “Sessantadue posti?” replico, con le pinne agitate. “Credevo fossero ottanta.” “Il Progetto Guardiani ha deciso di inviare alcuni rinforzi. Si prendono diciotto posti. Rane mutanti, credo. Stanno proliferando come pesciolini ultimamente!” “Ma questo non è un affare dei Simic. È un affare dei tritoni!” Non sanno praticamente nulla delle usanze negli abissi. “Ordini di Vannifar.” Ptero scuote le spalle. “Ci vediamo sulla conchiglia dei vincitori.” Schiocca una chela davanti a me, e per qualche centimetro non mi trancia una pinna. “Se qualcuno dei tuoi si mostrerà all’altezza, chiaramente.” E con un colpo di quelle cosce muscolose e migliorate in laboratorio, lui e la sua covata si ributtano nella corrente. Sessantadue posti. Ci sono centosettanta pupilli tra tutti i supervisori delle covate. Io prevedevo di farne passare almeno qualcuno, ma con diciotto posti in meno non è più una garanzia. Se nessuno dei miei studenti fa una buona dimostrazione, potrei anche già scaraventare tutte le mie conchiglie in superficie. Sarei da buttare. Finita. Nessuno mi affiderebbe più i propri figli. Ma non posso lasciare che la mia negatività ricada sui miei studenti. Devo instillare in loro tutta la sicurezza possibile. Ptero aveva ragione su una cosa, ho il vantaggio di avere una covata non numerosa, ed intendo sfruttarlo. Non oserei mai portare venti studenti fuori dalla protezione del territorio tritone. E nemmeno quindici. Ma otto è un ottimo numero per tenerli tutti d’occhio, e ne varrà la pena per dare loro l’esperienza dell’oceano aperto. Vedere i krasis elusivi in azione, osservare i loro movimenti. Vederli attaccare. Potrebbe dare una pinna in più ai miei studenti durante le dimostrazioni. “Avanti” dico io, partendo così veloce da sollevare la sabbia del fondale marino. Gli studenti corrugano la fronte dalla curiosità. “Seguitemi. E statemi vicini!” Saremo al sicuro ad osservare da una certa distanza. Non oserei mai mettere nessuno di loro in pericolo. Nuotiamo sempre più in profondità, seguendo una foresta di alghe dorate che si estende sotto di noi, e gli splendenti castelli di corallo che sono la nostra casa ora sembrano dei semplici castelli di sabbia all’orizzonte. Una bestia anfibia incombe, il bentide lucente, uno dei leviatani delle profondità la cui dimora sono le nostre caverne marine. Ci passiamo sotto, e Miko passa le sue dita sul soffice ventre ricoperto di melma della bestia. Il bentide lucente ha passato migliaia e migliaia di anni senza avere predatori naturali. Ma ora deve preoccuparsi dei predatori innaturali… Finalmente vediamo il krasis elusivo… un abominio della natura: artigli, scaglie e delle spine letali che gli ricoprono la coda serpentina. I biomanti che li avevano creati sottovalutarono la loro tenacia e la loro intelligenza, quindi fuggirono dal luogo in cui erano rinchiusi, trovando la libertà nei nostri oceani. Dicono che sono dei pesci mutanti, ma io non ho mai visto un pesce con un collo così spesso e teso, o con una testa dallo sguardo di un teschio vuoto. Ordino agli studenti di nascondersi nella foresta di alghe e li faccio indietreggiare sempre di più man mano che il krasis si avvicina. Di colpo, ci ritroviamo contro lo scafo di un vecchio relitto, con il legno impregnato d’acqua che scricchiola ad ogni minimo tocco. Rimaniamo immobili. È qui che faremo le nostre osservazioni, e mi riempie d’orgoglio vedere come i miei studenti incrocino le braccia senza averne ricevuto l’ordine: una delle prime lezioni che avevo insegnato loro; sembra passato così tanto tempo. Questa tecnica nasconde la posizione degli studenti grazie a tutte le pinne sovrapposte tra loro, permettendoci di confonderci con l’ambiente circostante. Poi osserviamo, con il cuore in gola, mentre il krasis elusivo poggia il suo sguardo sul bentide lucente che è appena passato. Quella povera bestia non vedrà neppura cosa l’ha colpita. Il bentide riesce a gonfiarsi come forma di difesa, e diventa un’enorme bolla rossa lucente: il bersaglio perfetto. Uno spuntone fuoriesce dalla punta della coda del krasis, che sferra un colpo letale al morbido ventre della bestia. Poi il krasis si abbuffa, con quelle sue mani artigliate che stipano carne nella mascella scheletrica fino a saziarsi. L’acqua insanguinata attira altri krasis, e anch’essi iniziano a banchettare, e non appena la carcassa è stata ripulita completamente da qualsiasi pezzo di carne desiderabile, le bestie fameliche avvistano un’altra bestia anfibia in lontananza ed iniziano a nuotare per raggiungerla. “Ecco a cosa andiamo incontro” dico io. “Possiamo proteggere le creature che vivono all’interno dei nostri territori, ma qui fuori non abbiamo le risorse né il tempo per proteggerle tutte.” “Avremmo potuto provare ad intervenire” dice Miko, con il volto sconvolto dall’orrore. “Con della magia del flusso, o un incantesimo di imperscrutabilità…” “Non qua fuori. Il pericolo è troppo grande. Non sai mai cosa potrebbe apparire dietro l’angol-” “Passsss…” gracchia una voce dietro di noi: una voce secca, fragile ed inquietante. Una voce non di questo mare. “Passsss…” La classe si volta tutta verso Miko, credendo che sia un altro dei suoi scherzi, ma lui scrolla le spalle e dice: “Non sono stato io. Credo provenga dall’interno del relitto.” Sfrega le mani contro la prua. Non è Simic, da ciò che vedo, ma proviene sicuramente dal mondo superiore di Ravnica. “Dovremmo indagare” dice lui, con un piede già all’interno del grande buco nello scafo. “È troppo pericoloso” dico io, spingendolo indietro. “Faremo rapporto al Progetto Guardiani e lasceremo che se ne occupino loro.” “Ma quella voce. E se fosse ferito?” dice Kaszira. “Passaggio…” gracchia nuovamente la voce. Io faccio una smorfia. Noi siamo i protettori della vita. Oggi ho già chiesto ai miei studenti di mettere da parte i loro istinti altruisti. Farlo una seconda volta, e per la vita di una persona viva e che respira, sarebbe negare tutto il coraggio che ho instillato in loro e per il quale ho lavorato duramente. “Darò io un’occhiata all’interno del relitto. Mi servono due volontari che mi accompagnino.” Mi volto verso Chessa, la mia migliore studentessa, ma lei distoglie lo sguardo. Mi farebbe davvero comodo il suo acuto senso d’osservazione, ma quando il suo coraggio vacilla, anche le sue altre abilità fanno lo stesso. Però c’è Miko ad alzare la mano con vigore. Non mi sorprende. Ho investito così tanta energia per cercare di formare quel ragazzo e farlo diventare un vero protettore, ma la sua mente è come se fosse fatta di sabbia del fondale. Comunque, il suo cuore è nel posto giusto e non si tira mai indietro di fronte ad una sfida… una cosa che potrebbe rivelarsi utile nel caso la situazione dovesse prendere una brutta piega. Anche la mano di Kaszira si estende in alto, e la cosa mi coglie di sorpresa. Non l’avevo mai vista interessarsi in nulla prima d’ora, ma effettivamente non l’avevo mai vista vicino ad un antico relitto appartenente ad un mondo esotico. Non sarebbe la mia prima scelta. Nè la mia seconda o la mia terza scelta, ma ne terrò comunque conto. Non è facile ammetterlo, ma da quando sono venuta a conoscenza del fatto che sia la nipote della Portavoce Zegana, l’ho tenuta d’occhio costantemente, cercando il modo di incoraggiare i suoi punti forti naturali. Le manca ancora molto per trovarsi sulla conchiglia del vincitore, ma se si comporta bene, forse i giudici verranno persuasi dalla sua stirpe e la lasceranno passare. “Scelgo Kaszira” dico io. “E Miko.” Chessa sembra sollevata, ma non le lascio tregua e le assegno la guida del gruppo di osservazione mentre noi siamo all’interno del relitto. Quindi io, Miko e Kaszira nuotiamo nelle fauci dello scafo distrutto, nell’oscurità, con l’iridescenza delle nostre pinne che tinge le superfici di luce mortalmente silenziosa. C’è una piccola stiva piena di barili per lo stoccaggio e tra di essi diverse creature marine hanno trovato il luogo ideale per la propria dimora. Una scala recisa di molti dei suoi pioli porta sul ponte. Spingiamo la porta della botola ma, invece di aprirsi, si frantuma in tantissime schegge. “Ottant’anni” sussurra Kaszira, passando un dito su uno spesso rivestimento di scheletri di zooplancton sull’albero riverso che un tempo manteneva spiegate le vele della nave. “Ecco da quanto tempo questo relitto si trova quaggiù.” “Ma gli zonot non sono stati aperti negli oceani da così tanto” dico io. “Esatto, controlla meglio i tuoi calcoli” dice Miko, punzecchiando Kaszira tra le costole. “Non c’è nulla di sbagliato nei miei calcoli” dice lei, tirandogli un pugno. “Studenti. Concentratevi.” Miko dà un’occhiata al ponte, cercando qualcosa da rompere, ma poi si ferma immobile di fianco al timone. “Lo vedete?” Dei cirripedi tengono stretto il ponte della nave, e sembrano essere l’unica cosa che gli impedisce di spezzarsi completamente. Ma c’è una zona nella quale i cirripedi sono disposti in strane forme circolari. Miko preme la sua mano sul fragile legno. Il legno cede, e quando lui tira fuori nuovamente la mano, stringe un medaglione d’oro grande quanto il suo viso, con inciso il simbolo di una grossa stella marina a otto punte. “Questo deve valere almeno qualche conchiglia!” dice lui, strattonando la corda con il quale è legato, ma i nodi sono estremamente stretti. “Passaggio…” dice nuovamente la voce rauca. “Chi è là?” dico io, radunando gli studenti vicino a me. “Mostrati!” Mi aspetto che esca un tritone in vena di scherzi. Non mi avrebbe stupito che fosse stato Ptero ad orchestrare questo orribile trucchetto, ma quando emerge una figura dall’ammasso di legno pregno d’acqua che un tempo doveva essere la poppa della nave, vengo colta da brividi lungo tutto il corpo. È una figura corpulenta, ben messa per le freddissime temperature di queste acque profonde, ricoperta da un semplice abito grigio. Non vedo pinne sul suo corpo. Probabilmente è un umano. Ho visto un po’ di queste strane creature, ma presentavano sempre delle modifiche genetiche o degli strani apparecchi per poter respirare sott’acqua. Erano pessimi nuotatori e si muovevano con la grazia di un cavalluccio marino ubriaco. Questo umano, però, non si muoveva in quel modo. Anzi, non si muoveva affatto, e nonostante ciò si avvicinava costantemente. Un banco di barbi angelo spaventati fugge a causa della nostra intrusione, attraversando il corpo dell’umano, che ora sembra meno solido di quello di una medusa. Miko si lascia scappare un grido di battaglia da far gelare il sangue nelle vene, poi lascia cadere il medaglione e posiziona le mani in alto per difendersi dall’umano. “Cosa diamine è? Una specie di melma mutante?” grida. L’umano fissa gli occhi di Miko. “Passaggio…” dice, lamentoso. “È un fantasma” dice Kaszira, avvicinandosi all’umano come fosse una manta selvatica. “Non può farci del male. Credo.” “Cosa vuoi da noi?” gli chiedo. “A caaaasaaaa” dice lui, trascinandosi quelle parole come se avesse dimenticato l’uso della parola. “Passaggio a casa.” “Vieni dalla superficie?” dice Kaszira, emozionata. “Dalle terre asciutte?” Il fantasma annuisce. “Nave naufragata. Equipaggio annegato. Tranne me.” Si attraversa il busto con una mano. “Già morto.” “Poverino” dice Kaszira, nuotando troppo vicino al fantasma perché io possa essere tranquilla. “Torna indietro, Kaszira” dice Miko, con i pugni ancora alzati. “È spaventato, non vedete? Quaggiù, tutto solo per tutti questi anni” Kaszira si siede su un’asse, di fianco al fantasma. “Dategli solo un attimo per riscaldarsi. Per ricordarsi come ci si sente a stare con delle altre persone.” Kaszira sta mostrando empatia. E, per una volta, Miko sta utilizzando il suo spirito d’osservazione. So che dovrei pensare a come allontanare il più possibile la mia classe da questo relitto, ma se l’esposizone a questa strana situazione è sufficiente per costringere questi due a migliorare nelle capacità nelle quali hanno più lacune, potrebbero avere entrambi una buona possibilità di fare bella figura alla dimostrazione. Sembra veramente che questo fantasma non abbia alcuna conoscenza della vita marina e, come tale, non sembra essere un’immediata minaccia. “Che genere di bestie siete voialtri?” chiede il fantasma, con ogni parola che esce lentamente e che si scontra duramente contro le mie orecchie. “Non ho mai visto nulla del genere in tutta Ravnica.” “Tritoni, signore” dico io. “Tritoni, eh? Ah, bestie dell’acqua, allora.” Si schiarisce la voce diverse volte, ma la cosa non risolve la raucedine. “Io sono il marinaio Andrik, l’unico e sfortunato sopravvissuto della Senza Grane. La nave è stata affondata dai pirati, molto tempo fa. È rimasta sul fondo del fiume per decenni, e il mio unico passatempo è stato quello di vedere la lucentezza del sole risplendere attraverso il profondo blu. Era una vista triste, ma non era andata così male, finché il letto del fiume iniziò a sprofondare sempre di più. Ingoiò l’intera nave, e me con essa, dentro un buco e verso questo paesaggio infernale, oscuro e distorto. Rinunciai molto tempo fa all’arrivo di un’altra anima vivente.” “È caduto giù per uno zonot” dice Kaszira, quasi sospirando. “Delle voragini abbastanza grandi da risucchiare un vascello! Immagini!” Sto immaginando… qualcosa di sconveniente. Immagino la sicurezza che i miei studenti acquisirebbero aiutando questo povero fantasma a tornare a casa, e all’esperienza di cui gioverebbero intraprendendo un’avventura nel mondo reale. “Ti aiuteremo noi per quanto riguarda il tuo passaggio a casa” dico io, “a condizione di obbedire ad ogni nostro ordine. Il mare è pericoloso, e non farai in modo che io o uno dei miei studenti corra del pericolo.” “E possiamo anche tenerci questo, secondo le condizioni!” Miko mostra nuovamente il medaglione, osservando maliziosamente la corda che lo lega. Se c’è qualcuno che può romperla, quello è lui. Il fantasma scuote la testa. “Mi andrebbe bene che voi lo prendiate. Veramente. Ma temo che sia un ninnolo di famiglia senza valore. Oro falso. Ma per quanto riguarda l’altra condizione, accetto. Ogni ordine verrà eseguito, se riuscirete a riunire me e la mia nave con il cielo dipinto di blu.” “Ooohh” dice Miko, lasciando andare il medaglione. “Perché non torni a nuoto in superficie? Non siamo così lontani.” “Temo che la mia coscienza sia troppo pesante. I resti dell’equipaggio sono ancora a bordo della nave, e non mi sembrava giusto partire senza di essi. Il mio unico desiderio è che le loro famiglie possano concedergli una degna sepoltura.” Quando illustro la mia idea agli studenti, per metà sono emozionati, mentre l’altra metà molto meno. “Sarà rischioso” dico io. “Ma se ci atteniamo alle vie dei protettori, passeremo senza problemi. Sappiamo che ‘empatia’ è il primo fondamento dei protettorati tritoni. E chi si merita più empatia di un fantasma costretto a rimanere lontano dalla sua gente per quasi un secolo? E se non gli mostrassimo pietà probabilmente rimarrebbe qui bloccato per un altro secolo ancora.” Altri due studenti accettano di venire, ma c’è ancora chi non è convinto: Chessa. “I rischi sono troppo alti, Supervisore Medge” dice lei. “Come oltrepassiamo i krasis con la nave?” “Osserviamo. Ci nascondiamo. E se qualcosa va per il verso sbagliato, combattiamo” dice Kaszira, facendo ondeggiare il suo dito indice in cerchio, creando un vortice di bolle. La magia fluisce verso di lei, turbini blu di sottili tentacoli. “Conosciamo gli incantesimi. Siamo pronti ad usarli. Non è forse la nostra vocazione proteggere le creature che hanno bisogno di protezione?” Gli altri studenti elogiano Kaszira, e la colorazione delle pinne di Chessa si spegne per l’imbarazzo. “Certo” dice lei, cercando di rimanere composta. “Certo.” Gli studenti si mettono all’opera, alleggerendo il carico della nave e svuotando la stiva dai barili. Miko e Kaszira fanno per sollevare il baule sul ponte per buttarlo giù, ma il fantasma si avvicina a loro. “Quello no” dice lui. “Quel baule contiene i nostri testi sacri, il Contratto Divino, inciso su sei tavole di granito bianco, e trasporta diligentemente le pontificazioni di Nonno Karlov in persona! Eravamo un gruppo modesto, che navigava per i fiumi di Ravnica a portare la buona novella di Orzhova! E purtroppo la nostra nave venne affondata per colpa degli inetti capricci dei pirati.” Miko lascia andare il suo lato del baule, alzando un sopracciglio. “Va bene…” dice lui, poi mi sussurra: “Mi piaceva un po’ di più quando si limitava a mugugnare.” Ma poi Miko ha la brillante idea di trafugare la sacca vocale della bestia anfibia, uno dei pochi pezzi rimasti della sua carcassa, utilizzandola come pallone per riempire lo scafo di aria e renderlo galleggiante. Stucca i fori con catrame di spigola, per poi infilare la sacca dentro la nave ed iniziare a gonfiarla. Ci impieghiamo quasi un’ora e mezza soffiandoci dentro, ma la nave inizia a fluttuare per il letto dell’oceano. Kaszira ed un altro paio di studenti evocano gli incantesimi di occultamento, immagazzinandoli all’interno di gusci di molluschi così da poterli usare velocemente nel nostro passaggio verso lo Zonot Cinque. Non è lo zonot più vicino, ma ho sentito dire che accettano qualsiasi tipo di visitatori, quindi non dovremmo aver problemi a raggiungere la superficie da lì. Cinque studenti guidano la barca, e piazzo i miei migliori osservatori a prua, come vedette per i krasis. Quando individuiamo quelle ombre minacciose che ci sorvolano, viriamo in direzione opposta. Gli studenti lavorano così bene insieme che sono pervasa da un senso di calma. Si sono guadagnati tutti un posto sulla conchiglia dei vincitori del mio cuore. Mentre le acque si schiariscono, riusciamo a vedere lo zonot, una chiara apertura cilindrica che brilla nella luce della superficie, increspata in lontananza. Alcuni detriti galleggianti che passano sotto allo zonot riflettono la luce. Poi capisco che non sono detriti galleggianti. Sono persone. E proprio quando inizio ad abituarmi alle immense dimensioni dello zonot, Miko grida: “Krasis!” L’oscurità si espande davanti a noi: una gigantesca ombra. In parte squalo, in parte granchio, completamente ricoperto di denti e artigli. “Occultamento! Occultamento!” dico io. E insieme attingiamo alla magia immagazzinata nei gusci e premiamo le mani contro lo scafo della nave. Il vecchio relitto sparisce in una foschia blu, come l’acqua stessa. Il krasis ci sorpassa, a distanza di pochi metri. Miko si allunga e quasi riesce a toccarlo. Quasi, ma io lo fulmino con uno sguardo gelido quanto le profondità del mare. Ci siamo andati vicini. Il fantasma inizia ad agitarsi mentre ci avviciniamo allo zonot. E anch’io sono nervosa. Ne ho sentito parlare solo ora, e mi rifiutavo di credere che qualsiasi cosa costruita dagli abitanti della superficie potesse essere bella quanto la descrivevano, ma era così. Delle luminose bolle verdi si allineano lungo le pareti della voragine, come se fossero state incoraggiate a crescere in quel modo e non messe lì artificialmente. La flora si complementa perfettamente con la struttura, fornendo supporto naturale oltre a bellezza naturale. Lo spazio superiore del laboratorio sembra essere un mix di ambiente aereo e acquatico e, soprattutto, migliaia di persone si fanno strada lungo un’enorme scalinata a spirale. “Quando venni risucchiato non c’era tutto questo” dice il fantasma, adocchiando i Guardiani che difendono la base dello zonot. Un gruppo di tre tritoni nuota fino a raggiungere le guardie rane mutanti, danno loro un po’ di monete, e dopo una breve ispezione vengono lasciati passare dentro lo zonot. “Se esponiamo la tua situazione, sono sicura che ci concederanno il passaggio” dice Kaszira. “Andiamocene via” mormora il fantasma. “Troveremo un altro modo per salire.” “Il tuo relitto ha già perso metà delle assi che formano lo scafo” dice Chessa. “Non credo resisterà ancora a lungo. E non abbiamo preparato degli altri incantesimi di occultamento.” “Chessa ha ragione” dico io. “Dovremmo proseguire nello zonot. Abbiamo già rischiato molto solo per arrivare fin qui. I Guardiani potrebbero ispezionare a bordo, chiedere i nostri nomi e le nostre occupazioni, ma nulla più. Non c’è niente da temere.” “Non possiamo farlo!” grida il fantasma. Il baule trema sul ponte. Dei mulinelli di magia arancione scaturiscono dalle fessure del coperchio, come una scarica di fumarole delle profondità marine. Le acque ondeggiano attorno alla nave, ed il suo scafo geme. Gli orli morbidi e strappati del fantasma si induriscono mentre assorbono tutta quella magia, e posiamo gli occhi su qualcosa di molto più sinistro. Qualcosa che rappresenta senza dubbio una minaccia. Gli studenti irrigidiscono le proprie pinne, pronti a combattere. “Chi sei veramente?” chiede Miko. “E cosa c’è in quel baule?” Lui fa per aprirlo, ma il fantasma si agita nuovamente, poi muta completamente le proprie umili sembianze. L’abito rovinato è sparito, e al suo posto ci sono strati su strati di tuniche opulente con diverse collane che sembrano essere state create con dollari della sabbia dorati. Emana una luce ai bordi, donandogli un’aura ostile. Le acque si agitano attorno a noi, vorticando come in una rapida. Miko riesce ad afferrare per bene il baule, e non ha intenzione di lasciarlo andare. Il coperchio rovinato finalmente cede, e le acque iniziano a formare un tornado: una tempesta nel bel mezzo del mare. Miko sbatte la testa contro un detrito e si immobilizza, fluttuando via. Io sospiro e lascio andare la nave per nuotare verso di lui. Con questa turbolenza la visibilità è scarsa: bolle e detriti ovunque, ma non ho mai perduto uno studente, e non intendo farlo adesso. Lo trovo, lo avvicino a me, e poi combatto per tornare indietro. Il contenuto della cassa galleggia attorno a noi, e non sono decisamente dei libri sacri, ma un tesoro di un qualche tipo. Antico e bellissimo, ogni pezzo porta inciso il simbolo dell’Alleanza Simic. “Tu hai rubato tutto questo” dico io. “Il tuo equipaggio non stava pontificando! Stavate rubando!” “Sarebbe potuto tornare in superficie decenni fa” dice Kaszira, “ma fu così avido da non riuscire ad abbandonare il suo tesoro.” “O forse non se n’è andato perché non poteva andarsene” dice Chessa, togliendo furiosamente i cirripedi dal medaglione. Un vortice si genera proprio di fianco a lei, cercando di strapparglielo dalle mani. Lei lo tiene ben saldo, sforzandosi di leggere una scritta: “È una specie di amuleto contrattuale. È legato alla nave, e quindi anche lui lo è.” L’acqua torna immobile. “Mettilo giù, pesciolina” dice il fantasma, con gli occhi in fiamme. Chessa ricambia lo sguardo, fa forza con un piede sul ponte, poi lei e Kaszira tirano finché l’asse a cui è ancorata la fune del medaglione non si alza. “Lo lancerei fuori bordo, ma non ti meriti l’onore del riposo sul fondale oceanico” dice Chessa. Non so cosa le è preso, ma nuota via con il medaglione, verso il krasis a cui siamo appena sfuggiti. Il fantasma viene trascinato dietro di lei, incatenato ad una magia antica ma ancora resistente. “Chessa!” grido io. “Chessa.” Ma lei è così forte. Così veloce, così coraggiosa che non riuscirei mai a raggiungerla. “La lasci andare” sussurra Miko, appena cosciente. “Ne ha bisogno.” Chessa raggiunge il krasis, con tutti quei denti splendenti. Lo attira, apparendo come un gustoso spuntino, e poi, quando la bestia apre le sue fauci, Chessa evita il morso e lancia il medaglione all’interno. “Vediamo se ti piace il tuo nuovo padrone” dice lei al fantasma, mentre la bestia fa scattare la mandibola ed il medaglione si fa largo giù per la sua gola. L’attenzione del krasis si sposta sul fantasma mentre Chessa nuota via. I denti affondano invano nell’apparizione mentre scompare all’interno del krasis, trascinato dal medaglione. Il relitto è completamente distrutto, ma la classe riunisce gli artefatti Simic tra le braccia. Nuotiamo verso lo zonot e spieghiamo ai guardiani ciò che è accaduto. Una dei guardiani si interessa ad uno scuro pezzo di metallo iridescente con una filigrana di conchiglie e chele. Richiama il suo capo. Il mago elfo abbassa lo sguardo, ed i suoi occhi si spalancano mentre lo prende nelle sue mani. La sua bocca farfuglia moltissime parole prima di dire: “Se non mi sbaglio, questa è la runachiave di Momir Vig. Rubata quasi cento anni fa. C’è una mostra pubblica su di lui qui nello zonot. Venite. Vi farò incontrare il curatore del museo, così che possiate raccontargli la vostra storia.” Usciamo dall’acqua alla base dello zonot, così impazienti e curiosi che neppure la pressione della superficie sulle nostre ossa ci rallenta. Dopo aver viaggiato per qualche piano verso l’alto, però, mi accorgo che sarebbe stato meglio rimanere un po’ di più all’interno delle caverne marine, per abituare il mio corpo a respirare l’aria. Mi ritrovo leggermente confusa, a cercare di assimilare la conoscenza di tutte le invenzioni create dai Simic. Il mio popolo. Vedere i frutti prodotti dalla Fuoriuscita ora me lo fa capire un po’ di più. Ci sfamano e ci lasciano pulire le pinne in alcune piscine mentre lo staff è in fermento per la preparazione dell’installazione. Infine, il curatore ci accoglie e ci fa fare un giro del museo. Davanti a noi sono mostrate molte ere della storia Simic. C’è un’intera sezione dedicata ai conseguimenti intellettuali di Momir Vig, ed il curatore ci guida verso il pezzo forte della mostra: l’ultimo citoplasma creato da Vig prima della sua caduta. È posizionato su un piedistallo, circondato da tre guardiani. Il blob amorfo ondeggia gioioso sotto i riflettori, in un’eterna attesa di connessione con una povera anima per manipolare i suoi geni. Io rabbrividisco, poi punto la mia attenzione verso il nuovo pezzo che sta per essere svelato… la nostra scoperta… di fronte ad una moltitudine di visitatori del museo. “Oggi è un giorno molto importante per noi” intona il curatore. “Uno dei nostri tesori perduti ci è stato restituito, ed è mio onore esporlo qui, dove potrà essere osservato per i secoli a venire!” Dopo un lungo monologo, quasi tutti si stanno mettendo in punta di piedi per avere una visuale davanti a loro, posizionandosi per dare una bella prima occhiata alla runachiave usata da Momir Vig. L’hanno lucidata, ed ora brilla così intensamente che quasi fa male agli occhi guardarla. Anche i guardiani a difesa del citoplasma hanno spostato la loro attenzione per assistere ad un evento così monumentale. Io noto che Kaszira non sta più prestando attenzione e sta sbirciando attraverso il vetro a bolla della mostra successiva: un laboratorio funzionale, con creature sospese all’interno di gel viscoso. Anche attraverso il vetro distorto le vedo crescere, cambiare, mutare. Un rivestimento inizia ad indurirsi sopra della pelle morbida e giovane. “Se vuoi sottoporti a modifiche genetiche” dico a Kaszira, “convincerò i tuoi genitori a lasciarti iniziare i trattamenti. Una volta completati, potrai riprendere l’addestramento per il protettorato sotto la guida di Ptero. I tuoi genitori saranno tristi del fatto che tu non aderisca alle loro idee Utopiche, ma se il tuo cuore ti porta in quella direzione, allora dovresti seguirlo.” Kaszira scuote la testa. “Non voglio una mutazione. Ed ho sempre compreso la preziosità dello stile di vita Utopico, ma non è sostenibile… non con quei krasis là fuori. Forse, se studio quassù negli zonot, potrei capire come far volgere la lotta in un’altra direzione. Forse potremmo donare ai bentidi lucenti una pelle più resistente o l’abilità di mimetizzarsi. Possiamo fornirgli una possibilità per sopravvivere. Possiamo mantenere il nostro stile di vita Utopico e bilanciarlo con lo stile di vita degli Adattamentisti.” Ha veramente ragione. L’empatia che sta mostrando non avrà rivali. E per la prima volta vedo Kaszira come una persona distinta, e non solo come nipote di un’ufficiale di alto grado che un giorno sarà una sua buona imitazione. “Renderai orgogliosa l’Alleanza. Hai già reso orgogliosa me.” Sono orgogliosa di tutti i miei studenti: Chessa, Dimas, Laszlo, Saganderis, Fania, Zyanek e… Miko? Dove si è cacciato? Lo individuo, con le dita a pochi centimetri dal citoplasma, ora senza protezione. “Miko!” grido io. “Fermati subito!” Lui ritrae le dita e si volta verso di me, ma una delle sue pinne urta il piedistallo, e il citoplasma cade dal suo trespolo. Il blob amorfo di cellule viventi cade proprio verso di me. Cerco di spostarmi, ma qui fuori, in quest’aria pesante ed oppressiva, i miei arti non rispondono ai miei comandi, e non ho il tempo di uscire dalla traiettoria. Il citoplasma mi colpisce al petto. L’istante dopo, percepisco una sostanza melmosa che si insinua sotto la pelle, muovendosi dentro di me e cercando mie parti da mutare. La pressione aumenta. Percepisco otto delle mie pinne che si ingrossano e si allungano. Della carne scaturisce dai loro lati inferiori, e sulle punte dei cumuli di carne premono per uscire, poi si aprono. Della luce si fa strada nella mia mente, insieme a molte più immagini di quante io riesca ad elaborarne. Sto vedendo la stanza da diverse angolazioni, tutti i miei dintorni vengono catturati dalla mia vista. Quelle cose sulle punte dei miei tentacoli… sono occhi. I guardiani si avvicinano, ma prima che possano arrestarmi, la mia classe reagisce alla minaccia e mi circondano, un formidabile scudo di coraggio e osservazione, e se questa è la nostra battaglia, saremo decisi a non indietreggiare. “Levatevi” dice un guardiano ai miei studenti. “Questa tritona ha distrutto un artefatto preziosissimo.” “E noi ve ne abbiamo portato uno nuovo. Siamo pari. Lasciateci passare” esigo. “Altrimenti…” “Altrimenti, cosa?” chiede il guardiano, divertito dalla minaccia. Posso dire di non essere orgogliosa di ciò che è successo dopo. Do la colpa alla confusione di una mutazione così rapida, o a questa aria secca che mi confonde i pensieri. Scatta una battaglia, e dopo un round di pinne rotte ed ego spezzati, io e i miei studenti veniamo sbattuti nel carcere dello zonot. Forse è una buona notizia sapere che la nostra Alleanza non è così fragile da essere sgominata da un gruppo di tritoni adolescenti e dalla loro insegnante fresca fresca di tentacoli. Infine, dopo qualche ora di silenzio, la porta della cella si apre, e all’interno nuota la Voce degli Utopisti Zegana. Di persona è ancora più regale di quanto potessi immaginare. “Kaszira, nipote mia” dice lei. “Ho parlato con i tuoi genitori, e hanno espresso estremo dispiacere in seguito alle azioni che hai compiuto qui.” “Mi dispiace, zietta” Kaszira si inclina in avanti, con le pinne che si ammosciano sulla sua schiena. “Temo che ‘mi dispiace’ non riparerà al danno che hai inferto” dice Zegana. “Tu e i tuoi amici dovete tornare immediatamente in territorio tritone e d’ora in avanti sarete banditi dagli zonot.” Il mio cuore brucia. Kaszira non potrà più conseguire qui la sua educazione. Non riuscirà più a inseguire il suo sogno. Non posso lasciare che questo accada. “Se qualcuno deve venire bandito dagli zonot, mia cara portavoce, lasciate che sia io ad esserlo. Ho messo questi ragazzi in pericolo, ma il loro unico desiderio è quello di servire l’Alleanza Simic nel migliore modo possibile. Chessa, qui, ha superato le sue paure e ha dimostrato un estremo atto di coraggio. Miko ha dato prova delle sue abilità di osservazione. E Kaszira non solo ha mostrato empatia, ma ha trovato la sua vocazione. Vuole studiare negli zonot e riportare la sua conoscenza negli oceani, dove può aiutare tutti noi a diventare più forti.” “È vero?” chiede Zegana a Kaszira. Kaszira annuisce, ora in piedi e fiera, come una spina di scorfano. “È vero, zietta. Più di qualsiasi altra cosa.” Zegana si volta e se ne va senza dire una parola. Qualche minuto più tardi, veniamo condotti fuori dalla cella, e poi fuori dallo zonot, nuovamente nell’oceano. Non pensavo di poter essere così emozionata alla vista del fondale marino. Nel giorno della dimostrazione, le chele da granchio di Ptero fremono alla vista della mia classe, che ha quasi un’aura di sicurezza attorno a sé. E com’era ovvio, tutti i miei studenti riescono ad assicurarsi un posto nel protettorato, tranne due. Miko perché… bè, è Miko, ma è andato decisamente oltre ogni mia aspettativa, e sarò felice di averlo nuovamente con me l’anno prossimo. E nemmeno Kaszira ha reclamato un posto. Non si è presentata neppure per la sua dimostrazione, in realtà. Ma mentre i miei studenti si posizionano al centro perlaceo del palco della conchiglia dei vincitori, la vedo tra il pubblico… vestita con gli abiti dei biomanti Simic. Ce l’ha fatta. Inizierà i suoi studi negli zonot. Lascio uscire un sospiro di sollievo. “Grazie per avermi dato il calcio alle pinne che mi serviva” dico a Ptero mentre passa. Quasi metà della sua covata aveva ottenuto un posto. Non è andata bene quanto sperava, ma la competizione generale era la migliore, come non se ne vedeva da qualche anno a questa parte. “Non c’è bisogno di prendermi in giro” brontola lui, guardando i miei tentacoli con palese gelosia. So che ero contraria alle modifiche, ma questa mi si addice particolarmente. Posso vedere ogni cosa attorno a me. Ora nessuno studente potrà sfuggire alla mia vista. “Non ti sto prendendo in giro. Ho evitato le idee Adattamentiste. Tu hai ripudiato quelle Utopiche. Entrambi accettavamo gli estremi, quando avremmo dovuto trovare il tempo per imparare l’uno dall’altra e trovare una via di mezzo.” Lui alza lo sguardo verso di me, sorpreso che non avessi colto l’opportunità per coprirlo di vergogna come lui aveva fatto con me molte volte. “Magari l’anno prossimo possiamo lavorare insieme” dice lui, “e supervisionare insieme le nostre covate. Possiamo assicurarci di inviare solo i migliori e più brillanti come protettori del nostro oceano.” L’anno prossimo. Mi piace molto come suona, ed ho il presentimento che sarà la covata migliore di sempre. Collegamenti esterni *I Princìpi della Selezione Innaturale Categoria:Pubblicazione Web